The present invention relates to a pin jack which is used in combination with a pin plug and, more particularly, to a pin jack which has a plurality of contacts.
Occasionally the situation arises where it would be desirable to transmit a digital signal as an optical signal because it is less sensitive to noise and does not generate noise. For such an optical transmission there has been proposed an optical connector of the type comprising, in combination, a pin plug in which an optical fiber is disposed along the axis of a center contact and a pin jack in which an optoelectro transducer for receiving an optical signal from the center optical fiber or an electrooptic transducer for applying light to the optical fiber are disposed opposite the end face of the optical fiber. With such an optical connector, however, an optoelectro or electrooptic transducer is needed for each jack which is mounted on equipment for external connection; this inevitably increases the cost of the jack. If the optoelectro or electrooptic transducer can be provided in the pin plug, then the total number of such transducers used for each equipment can be reduced when all jacks are not used with optical pin plugs.